the_wolf_den_discord_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Oth Thakom
An autistic furfag who was kicked and demoted after saying the overused catchphrase "wolf tits" too many times, only to immediately return minutes later to once again torture everyone with his presence but only subtly this time. Has the unique tag "hella gay" and is currently working on becoming an Artist Knight of the Square Table again. Co-administrates The Safe Zone but is barely active there if at all. Oth Thakom is also an amateur author who spends more time wondering what to write than actually writing. But when he does it almost always involves multiple anthropomorphic wolf women engaging in copious amounts of usually femdom sex with some version of his fursona. Is totally not a wayobnagualskinwalker despite having the ability to suddenly appear at the mention of his name without being pinged. While otherwise a moderate politically, he is triggered byvehemently against the concepts of anarcho-capitalism, libertarianism, and Minarchism. Considering them to be "fucking retarded" and "based off the logical fallacy of big vs small government which fails to take into account what government actually is, comparing it to a weapon rather than the complex systems put in place that allows the nation-state to exist in the first place." He also believes that the commie-jew Bernie Sanders would make a better president because "Jews are capitalist by nature and socialism combined with capitalism creates social-capitalism", which he believes to be the best working example of the mixed economy. He also believes that anyone who can out-jew a jew is obviously a danger to human society as a whole. Like many edgy teens, Oth Thakom is an ambiguously brown neopagan who, after looking at hardcore yiff and listening to melodic atmospheric blackened death power metal, swore himself to the furfagAztec gods of trickery and death despite being Mayan and Pueblo at most. And if that wasn't edgy enough he also wants to start both Ragnarok and the Aztec apocalypse at the same time for the sole purpose of "watching floof snek and a chihuahua on fire fight a giant fuckoff snake and wolf" because it would be "the most metal thing to ever happen in the history of the entire fucking world." All while bringing back magic so he can make furries real and finally have an amazonian wolf woman with giant T&A sit on his face. Despite being an autistic injun(who could have gotten an engineering degree if he didn't suffer from crippling procrastination), Oth Thakom can understand both languages of blackspeak(ebonics and black metal lyrics) due to his dad being best friends with a black protestant Lutheran church goer whos his family used to had bible talks with until a preteen Oth cried like an autist when his teenage(now adult and collage aid) son ended an Xbox Minecraft game(srsly this actually happened) just when he started playing on survival for the first time and went home early with a pumpkin pie. This event would be the beginning of his path of furfaggotry and desire for the obscene. Not long after, Oth Thakom discovered e621 and all the horrors within. One such horror is a commissioner, who should not be named, infamous for industrialized misogyny and guro. With only femdom and a bunch of other disgusting yet less bloody fetishes used as eye bleach, Oth's sexuality became a fetishistic mess to the point where he now has a file containing a list of everything he jacks off to. Which range from balanced hyper to Mongolian cucking. Speaking of the aforementioned commissioner, he actually asked the sick fuck for permission to write a meta not-a-hate-fic solely to vent out his sexual frustrations only to then get high on caffeine and actually think for once. Which then led to the idea itself becoming less of venting and more of a theoretical take on what happens when you throw a society based off a species of sapient mushrooms and the savage communities of disorganization into a world where they are morally superior. Which is saying something about just how fucked up this setting is.